1. Field
The following description relates to a hearing device providing a sound and an external device interworking with the hearing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A hearing device may aid a user wearing the hearing device to hear sounds generated around the user. An example of a hearing device may be a hearing aid. The hearing aid may amplify sounds to aid those who have difficulty in perceiving sounds. In addition to a desired sound, other forms of sounds may also be input to the hearing device. There is a desire for technology to control the hearing aid to provide its wearer with a desired sound among those input to the hearing device.